There are many situations in which it is desirable, if not mandatory, to verify presence of a medical implant within a patient. One example of such a situation is when a metal detector detects presence of a medical implant in a person. As sensitivity of metal detection systems continues to increase and as metal detectors continue to proliferate into areas where they were typically not used previously, it will become more important for a medical implant recipient to verify the presence of a medical implant to law enforcement personnel, security personnel and other authorized personnel requesting such verification.
Commercial theft detection devices are also becoming more sensitive and sophisticated. Accordingly, in some instances, certain types of theft detection devices detect a person with a medical implant rather than a shoplifter. In such instances, it may be necessary for the person with the medical implant to readily verify presence of the medical implant.
Patient identification cards are one example of a conventional means for enabling presence of a medical implant to be verified (i.e., a conventional patient identification card). Conventional patient identification cards are limited in their effectiveness for several reasons. One limitation of conventional patient identification cards is that their issuance is often unrestricted (i.e., anyone can get a card). Another limitation is that they are typically not linked to an on-line verification database. Still another limitation is that they typically depict generic representations of a medical implant rather than the actual implant of a cardholder.
Implanted identification transponders are another example of a conventional means for enabling a medical implant to be verified. Implanted identification transponders mandate the use of a transponder reader and may present privacy issues stemming from unauthorized reading of such transponders. Furthermore, implanted identification transponders are themselves implanted devices that may require verification of presence.
Therefore, methods and equipment adapted for verifying presence of a medical implant within a patient in a manner that overcomes limitations associated with conventional methods and equipment adapted for verifying presence of a medical implant within a patient would be useful.